1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a cruise control system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing need for unmanned autonomous driving of an automatic driving apparatus by using an automatic driving apparatus control system. For unmanned autonomous driving, a function of changing lanes on a straight road and a curved road is required. When a current lane is changed to another lane on a curved road, it is required not to invade lanes other than the current lane and the other lane so as not to collide with another driving apparatus and objects surrounding a road, and instead, to appropriately change to the other lane.